


Get Off My Lawn

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not actually relationship tags but yknow, just kids being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: That kid with a stick in his mouth? Your new best friend.
Relationships: Anzu & Oogami Kouga, Anzu/Oogami Kouga, Oogami Kouga/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Get Off My Lawn

**Author's Note:**

> For the #ESrareshipweek 
> 
> What's more rare than Koga and YOU(me)?

"He's doing it again." Dad sighs. He's gazing out the window while eating his morning breakfast. You helped mommy make the rice this time and he said it was delicious.

Mommy clicks her tongue and you can see her shake her head.

"Why haven't his parents put a stop to that already? It seems so embarrassing."

You get on your knees and peek out the window yourself. It was the boy next door. He had a mop of silver hair that blew in the wind as he ran across the small lawn connecting your houses. He was on all fours with a twig in his mouth, cheeks rosy from the morning wind. You wonder how much faster he could run if he was in a field. 

You always wondered what he was up to. Did he not know how to walk on two legs? Did he have a dog brain? Maybe he was one of those changers... shifters that you hear in fairy tale stories. Your parents thought it was weird, but why? 

"Alright now, go play outside while the weather is nice, okay? Mommy will have dinner ready soon."

You pull on your sneakers and grab one of your bright plastic pails from the box your dad made for your outside toys. You used this one for seashell picking every beach trip; it was your favourite. You think the flowers Mommy planted will want dinner soon too, so you head out to feed them.

Outside you turn the hose on to fill the bucket up a bit making sure it won't spill too much while you walk. Just as you turn it off you hear a door slam shut, startling you. You look over your shoulder and see the boy from next door in a dark pullover sweater and scuffed up pants, probably from playing in the grass all the time. He scratches at his messy hair and again goes onto his hands and breaks out into a sprint.There's no stick in his mouth this time you notice. 

You stand by the awning of your house and just watch him run. You don't know his name. He doesn't go to the same school you do; his uniform was a different colour. Yours was a nice light brown with white lines on the bottom you liked looking at when you twirled around in your skirt outside at recess. His was a dark blue with cuffs a little lighter you remember. He always had the blazer open too even after his parents told him not to. You remember that too -- on the first day of school. His family was walking ahead of you and Mommy. You heard him grumble something that had his dad flicking his ear. It made you giggle. Mommy covered your mouth when she heard it.

After a while the boy finally slowed down. He was panting with his tongue out like a real dog and you could see how red his face was from the exercise. You walk over to him and put the pail down in front of him.

"Puppy thirsty?" You ask. 

He spins around with a mean glare in his eyes. You show him the pail of water you have. It should still be cold from the hose.

"I'm not a dog! I’m a wolf! Wolves don’t drink out of those! We drink from the streams!" He bites back.

"Oh." You take a step back from how loud his voice was in your ears. "Do wolves run as fast as you do?"

The boy stands up and wipes his muddy hands on his pants. That's why they were so stained.

"Wolves have forests they run through so they are super fast and good at dodging trees. 'm still practicing," he says in a smaller voice. "But one day imma be just as fast! After Pops let's me run on the sidewalks I'll be just as fast!"

"You're really fast now. Can you teach me?" Seeing him run in the grass all the time looked fun. You don't know why the grownups didn't like it. Was it because of his dirty pants?

He looks at you with a twinkle in his golden eyes.

"Sure I can! I'm Koga," he introduces himself before getting on all fours again. "Okay so first do this. Make sure your back doesn't bend too much or it'll hurt. Wanna race?"

You nod your head and get on your hands as well, making sure not to knock over your water pail. 

"Okay, we go to the fence. On your mark. Get se--"

"Kiddo dinner's ready!" Dad calls from behind you.

You slowly stand up and wipe off your hands on your pants.

"Sorry," you tell Koga.

He stands up and does the same.

"That's okay. We can race next time. I would have beat you anyway. You need to practice!" 

Picking up your bucket, you wave at the boy and head inside.

"What were you two playing out there?" Dad asks, taking the pail full of water away from you while you take off your shoes.

"Did you know that wolves can run really fast? And they drink from the forest. And dodge trees really good?"

Your dad makes a shocked expression. So he didn't know either.

"Koga is going to be as fast as a wolf." You tell him before heading into the kitchen to wash your hands.

"What is all over your pants!" Mommy yells. You look down and see brown spots around your pockets. 

"I was playing with Koga." You wipe your clean hands on a dish towel and sit at the kitchen table.

Dad joins you in the kitchen and dumps the water into the sink.

"Who's Koga?" Mommy asks. 

"Koga," Dad replies. "Is the boy from next door." They exchange a look you don't get. They were reading each other's minds again. 

"He runs really fast." Is all you say before picking up your chopsticks and beginning to eat. 

You hear your dad sigh.

"They're doing it again." Dad sighs. He's gazing out the window while eating his morning breakfast.

Mommy clicks her tongue and shakes her head.

"Leave them be. Koga is the first friend to be invited over, that has to mean something."

"Means now we can't criticize his parents. How do you tell them no when they're having so much fun?" 

He looks out the window while taking a sip of his tea and smiles fondly at you and Koga laughing and rolling around in the grass. Wolves were also very good fighters. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @ JessOogami for more quality content.


End file.
